totaldrama450fandomcom-20200213-history
Keep Your Frenemies Close
Summary. Plot Alejandro is walking through the Spa Hotel, enjoying it for what could be the last time in there, when he comes across Noah inside the girl's room. Intrigued, Alejandro eavesdrops, hearing Anne Maria, Sierra, and Noah discussing their strategies now that the teams will be merging. In the confessional, Alejandro announces that he's been very quiet during the teams challenge as he didn't want to seem as big of a threat as he is and is planning on going full force for the rest of the challenges and his first plan is to take down Team Fierce. (I was starting to wonder about this sexy man's plan.) Bridgette is seen walking outside towards the forest when a bunny walks up to her and rubs on her leg. Bridgette snarls at it and kicks it into the forest and continues her walk, which Scott takes notice of. Scott reveals in the confessional that Bridgette is starting to scare him and thinks she is no longer just a puppet, but could very well be unhinged. (You don't say?) In the loser's cabin, Mike is freaking out as he doesn't know if Trent has changed his mind or if he is still Team Lion at heart, and Gwen calms him down telling him that he doesn't need to worry. Trent isn't the kind of person to lie. Dawn drops in saying that neither is Bridgette and Noah but look at them now, and discusses that people change, some for the better like Eva did, but there are a ton of snakes in the competition and they can't know for sure if they can trust Trent again. Gwen and Mike look at each other, worried. Josh and I call up the final 10 to officially announce the merge of the Venomous Vipers and the Courageous Lions. It's every man for themselves from this point on. (Everyone but Dawn seems pleased by this.) With the merge, and this being an All Star season, there will be some rule changes. No more Captain's challenge! However, one person will still be able to call the shots at the Nomination Ceremony, if they win the challenge. We decided to make things a little easier, however, and make the first challenge based off of Season One's Who Can You Trust challenge! The final 10 will be paired off and the duo will have to trust each other in a variety of trust challenges. The duo that wins will be safe from elimination and be able to nominate one player each of their choosing. The duos have been handpicked already by Josh and I, and they are: Alejandro and Dawn, Anne Maria and Sierra, Trent and Mike, Bridgette and Scott, and Gwen and Noah. The first challenge will be the Trust Fall Trapeze over a Piranha Pit! One player will hang from the trapeze and the other will have to jump into their arms and hope that they catch them...and they will be blindfolded! At the end of the challenge, two couples will be out and the other three will move on. First group up! Alejandro and Dawn, with Dawn making the jump. Dawn reveals in the confessional that she can't forgive someone as foul as Alejandro for the things he did during World Tour, and is unsure if she can trust him enough to not drop her into the piranha pit. (Hey, if she doesn't want to fall into the arms of such man candy, I'll take her place) Alejandro begins swinging towards her and starts telling her to count to three and jump. Dawn, worried, does as he says and begins to scream as she falls and he catches her! Nice!!! Next up is Mike and Trent with Mike jumping. Mike walks up to Trent and starts telling him that he knows he said that once the teams merge they would pick up where they left off, but if he's changed his mind he totally understands. Before Mike can finish his sentence, Trent pulls him in and kisses him, officially becoming a couple. (TRIKE!!!!!!! XoX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) As Trent swings, Mike jumps, and the two, beautifully in sync, complete the challenge. Next up Bridgette and Scott, with Scott jumping. Scott gulps as he prepares to dive towards Bridgette, but Bridgette assures him she will catch him. As Bridgette begins to swing, she tells Scott to count to three and jump. Scott does just that and jumps, missing Bridgette, and falling into the piranha pit. Bridgette simply snickers and says "oops." Next up, Anne Maria and Sierra with Sierra jumping. Sierra counts really fast, and jumps. Anne Maria catches her but Sierra's weight pulls them both down into the piranha pit!! (YAAAASSSS!!!!!) Noah and Gwen really don't have to jump, but why not! If they miss, it will be even funnier, and we can just move to the final challenge! Gwen reveals in the confessional that what Dawn said earlier has been on her mind all day and wonders if Noah really can be trusted. Gwen jumps towards Noah and misses, with Noah telling her that she should've tried harder. Gwen, now wet with a piranha biting her head, just glares towards the camera in the confessional. Alejandro and Dawn both growl under their breaths and notice the other. Dawn asks if Alejandro knows about "Team Fierce" and Alejandro tells her he caught them strategizing earlier today and needs them out of the competition ASAP. Dawn reveals in the confessional that maybe Alejandro is her ticket to ensuring the trio goes home, with Alejandro revealing that he is thrilled that he doesn't even need to try to work on Dawn, that she literally just fell in his arms and became an ally. For the final challenge, Dalejandro and Trike will have to return the tiki piece that Katie failed to properly dispose of in TDI, back to the caves of Boney Island. Dawn and Mike will both be on the shoulders of the other who is blindfolded and be their eyes, directing them where to go. As Dawn and Alejandro take the left route, Mike and Trent take the right route. Mike tells Trent that he is so happy he has him in his life, and Trent returns the compliment. Trent reveals in the confessional that with Mike he feels like he can truly be himself and feels like nothing can stop them! Mike and Trent then bump into a pack of wild woolly beavers, and quickly run away, being chased. Dawn tells Alejandro that she doesn't trust him and knows the kind of person he is and is only working with him because she has to. Alejandro tells her that she has nothing to fear. He teases her to read his "aura" if she truly has any doubts. Rolling her eyes, Dawn instructs him to take a right as she can feel the pressure building up in the air. Back at the shore of Boney Island, Gwen awkwardly is sitting through Bridgette and Scott's tension and Anne Maria, Sierra, and Noah's whispering. She decides to take a walk where she catches Chef digging holes. Chef nervously informs her that he is just trying to catch clams and Gwen awkwardly walks away. In the confessional Gwen states that everyone who is left is either crazy or super focused on the game and doesn't like how the money is changing everyone. (Really? We kinda like it!) Dawn and Alejandro reach the cave and throw their piece in, winning the challenge!! But where is Trike? The duo yell to run as the pack of woolly beavers chases after them. Everyone rushes onto the boat and leaves the island. It is now up to Dawn and Alejandro to decide who will be going up for elimination! With Alejandro and Dawn choosing the nominees, Team Fierce is on edge. Noah, certain he won't be a nominee, sarcastically assures Sierra and Anne Maria that they'll be fine. At the nomination ceremony, Alejandro nominates Sierra and Dawn shockingly nominates former ally and bff Noah, leaving Anne Maria in a tricky position. Trivia *Katie is referenced in this episode for her actions during Total Drama Island. *This is the second time Sierra was the first eliminated in the merge. **The first was in Total Drama World Tour. Gallery Trike Kiss.png|Trent kisses Mike after the merge. Category:All Star Battle Episodes Category:Episodes